It is currently possible for a device of the local area network to control, to configure or else to parametrize the gateway on the basis of an application executing on the device. By way of illustrative example, for a LiveBox, this entails the “my LiveBox” application executing on a mobile terminal. This application makes it possible for example to parametrize the Wi-Fi connection of the LiveBox by defining activation timeslots; this makes it possible to turn off the Wi-Fi automatically every night for example. It is also possible on the basis of this application to command the turning off of the Wi-Fi. The user of the mobile terminal can thus act on the LiveBox remotely by way of the Wi-Fi communication network.
But, when the Wi-Fi is turned off, the user can no longer benefit from this remote command interface.